Boys in PA Season 1
by BRYAN34
Summary: What happens when 1 boy gets a ticket to change the life of him and 8 other boys? Find out in this Big Time Rush parody with my characters from the Bakugan video game from my imagination. NOTE: This is my first story!
1. Episode 1 : Arrival In PA

**Boys In PA**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival in PA**

The boys that went to their new mansion are Bakugan Video Game custom Characters!

Info: In the series opener, Davis wins a mansion atop a hotel in PA and takes 8 friends with him and he and Max construct an emergency slide after arrival. Meanwhile, Kendal, one of the boys, tries to become a prank master for Toby, Isaac, Sterling, Brian and Sora, pranking masters.

It was a sunny day in Denver, Colorado at its hotel.

"MAX!" , said Davis who was running towards him inside the hotel.

"What?" , said Max.

"We won the mansion atop a hotel in PA! We can also bring 7 other friends!", said Davis.

"Well we better start packing and choosing who will come with us.", said Max.

The other friends that Max and Davis will be taking are Nick, Gen, Bob, Bryan, Kendal and their new friends Dan and Primus. After finding out, they rushed to their rooms to start packing up.

Theme song plays (it is the first two verses of Plain White T's Take Me Away with intro cut off and refrain is in the spots during the verses plus the Whoa! at the end.)

**The Morning of the Departure**

The boys were taking a lot of stuff with them, so they needed more than one limo (3 to be exact).

"The airport that we are going to is the Denver International Airport." , said Nick.

The limos took them there. After arrival, they had to get their bags checked. After getting checked for bag inspection, they went into their waiting room.

When the plane arrived, they departed. The guys even had lunch on the plane. Now that they were entering the Eastern Time zone, they had to change their times to EST.

After arriving at the Leigh Valley airport, they got into their mansion's limo after getting all the stuff out of the airport.

When they arrived, Davis looked up and said, "Our prize is better than what I expected!"

**Inside the Mansion**

"This is awesome!" , said Nick.

They also got to decide who is with who in the bedrooms.

It was: Nick/Dan, Davis/Max, Gen/Bryan, Primus/Bob, and Kendal was by himself (so he can easily pull pranks on people).

Davis and Max had a private talk in their room, while everyone else was setting up their new house, while Kendal prepares pranks for girls in the hotel.

" We should construct an emergency slide in case of bathrooms being used upstairs, staircase fires and emergency meetings." , said Max.

Davis started calling construction crews to help build the slide.

**The Indoor Hotel Pool**

Kendal has managed to get some girls asleep and hovering on a board floating on the hotel pool.

"Boys that need dates! Free nail polish and lip gloss! Free dolls!" , he said.

The girls woke up and fell in the pool that had blue paint that Kendal poured in.

Kendal quickly made a run for it to the mansion.

The girls were screaming and running after Kendal, but a bellman stopped them before they could reach the elevator and reported them to the manager of the hotel.

Commercial Break.

**The Mansion**

Construction crew planned, built and finished the slide in less than two hours.

"Dinnertime!" , said Nick.

"We have something to show you guys after dinner!" , said Davis.

After dinner, Davis and Max showed the guys the emergency slide. They told them what it can be used for.

After presenting, Nick said, "Cool idea, boys!"

The boys then watched TV all except for Kendal, who was downstairs, but somewhere else in the hotel.

**The Hotel Dining Hall**

Kendal swapped the dinner pies with fake pies as quick as he could (it makes a glove come out of the pie and it will punch you even if you cut even a tiny slice).

He then went back up to the mansion. Meanwhile, the people having dinner in the dining hall got punched by the glove in the pie after cutting it.

The waiters gave them many pies, but they each punched the person eating it. The waiters then found out the pies were swapped, so they told the people what happened.

They went to their rooms in a very angry but also in a very sad mood because their dessert was ruined because of the pies being swapped.

**The Mansion**

Kendal was eating a slice of one of the pies he swapped with his prank pies (the flavor was Cherry).

Bob knew that the dessert was pies. He then noticed Kendal eating the pie.

"You pranked the people with pies for pranking, did you?" , he said.

"Yep. I plan to do another prank with gum some day." , said Kendal with the pie in his mouth.

"Man, it will not be good for the person pranked, but it will be funny for everyone else!" , said Bob.

Davis told Max that we should test the slide. After testing it, they knew that the construction crew did a good job building it.

They informed Nick. He said "Good idea to test it. You should also thank the construction crew. Davis called the crew and said "Thank you!".

Commercial Break.

**The Mansion**

Gen was in his room, using his computer, talking to his old roommate, Nick from his iChat camera.

"Hey Nick, my first day in this mansion was fun. I miss you, but I know you will come someday." , he said.

"I know that my brother Toby will come with Sora, Isaac, Sterling and Brian to teach Kendal more pranking. I will be coming with Lucas, my other brother Mike, AJ, Kenny and Chris." , said Nick

"And I think Mike wants to torture that bull, doesn't he? Well, I have to get ready for bed now. So bye Nick!", said Gen.

"Bye Gen!" said Nick.

Gen shut down his computer and got ready for bed. He knows someday Nick will visit the mansion.

Credits play (song is verse one of New Found Glory My Friends Over You with refrain and intro cut off).

Next Episode: Now In Middle School


	2. Episode 2: Now in Middle School

Boys in PA

Chapter 2

Now in Middle School

Description: Bryan tells the guys that they have to go to Pennbrook because now that they are away from their friends, they can be seen by other people. While at school, Davis and Max try to get early dates while Nick and Gen have problems with pull ups.

The Mansion

Davis and Max, best friends and who made Nick, Gen, Bryan, Kendal, Bob, Dan and

Primus come with them to PA, were playing some Ping Pong, when Bryan

came into the Sports Room and stopped their game. The rest of the guys followed him.

"Bryan, you interrupted our game!" , said Max.

"Sorry about that. I have an announcement for all of you.", said Bryan.

"What is it?", said Bob.

"We have to go to school at Pennbrook Middle School because we can be seen by other people!", said Bryan again.

Davis and Max were shocked. If they went to school, they would have a better chance of

dating girls. They fell to the ground with reddish cheeks and a weird smile.

"I think they want dates.", said Nick.

Opening Song Plays (see Chapter 1)

On Labor Day, the guys went to Pennbrook to see what it looks like inside the school.

That following day, they got ready with the stuff they got before Labor Day ready for

school (the episode really started on 8/20/10). When the bus came, some guys sat with

their roommate in the mansion while Davis and Max tried to get some girls riding the

bus. When they arrived at Pennbrook, Nick, Gen, Bob, Bryan and Dan went to their

homeroom while Davis, Max, Primus and Kendal went to theirs. The boys learned where

were their lockers and how to use them. They also went to many classes.

"Hey sweet thang.", said Davis and Max to every girl they find in the school, but they

ignored them, except for one, which planned a date with Max.

Meanwhile, at The Gym for Boys

"These are hard!", said Nick.

"You can tell me!", said Gen.

"Hey Gen, after school, do you want to go to the YMCA?", said Nick.

"Sure Nick! I will have more stuff to tell Nick tonight!", said Gen.

Commercial Break.

Later That Same Day at the Mansion

Max was setting up stuff for his date when Davis came in and was shocked.

"Max, did you get a date?", asked Davis.

"Yep. Did you get a date?", asked Max back.

"No. I might need practicing from an expert of dating at school.", said Davis.

"I'll come along tomorrow. Also, catch.", said Max.

Davis caught his keys to his car that he rented when the guys arrived in PA, but after

Episode 1.

"These are my keys. Why do I need them?", he said.

"Nick and Gen are going to the YMCA to get better in doing pull-ups.", said Max.

"I'll take them there. Bryan is the coach, right?", asked Davis.

"Yep. And everyone else will be there until my date is over.", said Max.

"Good luck on the date!", said Davis as he left the mansion.

At the YMCA after a short trip

"Okay guys, it is time to train pull-ups.", said Bryan

As he trained Nick and Gen, everyone else was doing some fun exercising away from

Bryan. Davis wonders if Max's first date is going to be a success. But before he heard

his phone ring, Gen and Nick did pull-ups perfectly.

At the Mansion

Max's date came in with a doorbell. They had fun for an hour until she had to go home.

Max said good-bye to her and could not wait to tell the guys. After calling Davis, he

waited for the guys to get home. When they got home, they had a talk. They were all so

excited that they all fell to the ground.

Commercial Break

That Night, in Gen and Bryan's room

"Nick, I can do pull-ups now!", said Gen at his computer on iChat.

"Wow!", he said.

"Max also got a date.", said Gen.

"Seriously?", asked Nick.

"Yep. Well, I have to go, so good night!", said Gen.

"Good Night!", said Nick.

Gen turned off his computer and got ready for bed.

Credits Play (see the end of Chapter 1).

Next Episode : Two Movies at Once!


	3. Episode 3 : At the Movies

**Boys in PA**

**Chapter 3**

**At the Movies**

Description: Davis won eight tickets to the movie "How to Train Your Dragon". He and Max enjoy the movie with their friends while Kendal pranks other movies by swapping the films with either "Never Gonna Give You Up" or "Tunak Tunak Tun".

**The Mansion**

"This show is fun! I wonder what the commercials are.", said Max watching TV

"Let's see a movie!", said Bob walking in the room.

"How about How to Train your Dragon?", asked Max.

"I won eight tickets! We can see the movie for free!", exclaimed Davis, coming in.

"Everyone except Kendal.", said Bob.

"Yep, I have some business in the theater to take care of.", said Kendal coming in.

"Which I know!", shouted Bob.

"Alright, alright, just chill.", said Kendal.

"Bob, what do you know?", said Dan, also walking in.

"What Kendal is going to do at the theater while we are watching a movie.", said Bob.

"Which is?", said Dan.

"How to Train your Dragon.", said Max.

"Let's tell the others!", said Davis.

The guys told everyone else and went in multiple rented cars to Cinema – 309.

**Theme Song Plays (Just guess and how long)**

**Cinema – 309**

"You sure the disguise is going to work Kendal?", asked Nick.

"Yep. Toby said some pranks only work in a disguise.", said Kendal.

"We might have to show the tickets to the man, guys.", said Davis.

"And that is protection from the police arresting us.", said Primus, responding to Davis.

After showing the tickets to the man, everyone but Kendal went to the snack stand for

food and drinks during the movie. Kendal, however, went into a room that makes the

movies film.

**Inside the Theater**

"What do want to have during your movie?", said the snack stand employee.

"We would like 4 X Large Popcorn Bags and 4 X Large Fruit Punch drinks.", said Davis.

"Is that all?", said the employee.

"Yep.", said Davis.

Davis paid with his credit card. The guys, however, had to get help taking their food and

drinks to the room where How to Train your Dragon was playing.

"What are the previews?", said Bob.

"It is said that a few minutes before the film starts, they will give the previews.", said

Bryan.

**A Film Room (not where the other guys are)**

Kendal, quietly exchanged the original film with the Rickroll. The people watching the film were very surprised. But after a while, they complained on the manager. The manager said that there might be a crazy film person in their theater.

"Now to undo the exchange.", said Kendal quietly as he was taking back the Rickroll film.

**Commercial Break**

**Theater #4 (where How to Train your Dragon is playing)**

After many long previews, it was time for the movie to start.

"I have been excited to see this ever since we started our way here.", said Davis.

The movie went on and it had many funny parts, such as when Nightfury slapped the main character with one of his wings in the head.

"We should see Grongle attack a man in Wal-Mart after we get home!", said Nick, whispering.

"Yeah, and send it to VIRTUAGAMER1 for his comedy playlist!", said Primus.

"Too bad Kendal could not see this!", said Dan.

**The last film room Kendal went into**

Kendal did the same thing as last time, but instead of the Rickroll, he used Tunak Tunak Tun. And again, the people after a while complained. The manager said starting tomorrow, there will be better security cameras. Kendal went outside with his pranks films at the car and waited for the guys to finish seeing the movie.

**Theater #4**

During the credits, the lights came back on. The guys then took the remaining food with them to have at home to finish.

**Parking Lot**

"We should get Kendal.", said Bryan.

"Or not. He is in one of the cars we brought.", said Primus.

"Did you guys hear that the security cameras will be better by tomorrow?", said Kendal as the guys started getting out of the parking lot and back to the mansion.

"That could be in the newspaper tomorrow!", said Bob.

"Hey Kendal, you have got to see something when we get home!", said Dan.

"Then I cannot wait!", said Kendal.

**Commercial Break**

The Mansion, Gen and Bryan's Room

"Hey Nick, guess what?", said Gen at his computer on his iChat application.

"What?", said Nick.

"We saw How to Train your Dragon.", said Gen.

"Cool. Who was with you?", said Nick.

"Everyone but Kendal.", said Gen.

"Who was pranking, I suppose?", said Nick.

"Yep. But now we have to go to bed, so good night.", said Gen.

"Good night.", said Nick.

Gen logged off of iChat and got ready for bed.

**Credits Play (see Chapter 1).**

**Next Episode : Real Cars!**


End file.
